


Library run in

by abuglady



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abuglady/pseuds/abuglady
Summary: A one-shot of people meeting in the library when they both reach for the same book.
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Library run in

**Author's Note:**

> All the characters belong to Sarah J Maas  
> Beware there may be Throne of Glass spoilers!!! Not really but kind of  
> Enjoy!!!

Feyre POV

A while ago when I went to the library, I grabbed the first book in a series that my friends mainly my roommate Mor has been pushing me to read for months maybe even years. So, when I saw the first one sitting on the bookshelf, I grabbed it. Mor usually had a copy of the series at home but after I had rejected them, she lent them out to a cousin.

The return date was in a few days and I hadn't started it yet so I cracked it open and started, and then I couldn't put it down. While I was at work the next day, I read it on my breaks and every spare moment I had between calls. I was normally very happy to work as the receptionist for the art gallery, because I got to meet all sorts of artists, and sometimes my boss would let me display a piece of my own art. However today was different all I wanted to do was read.

When work finished, I got into my shitty car and drove home much faster than I should have, and I took the fastest shower of my life. Possibly the fastest ever. Then I sat on the couch and cracked the book open and disappeared into an amazing world, and I didn't stop reading til it was finished. When I looked up the clock read 3:13 AM, til 4 I looked for the next one online, but I couldn't find it and the library wouldn't open til 9. So, I decided to go after work the next day.

Work was so incredibly slow; we were in between big art shows so there wasn't too much to do. I really wished that I had left the last bit of the book, but I didn't, so I doodled the whole day. I counted and I only got 7 calls that took a total of about three minutes, and my only other duty getting my boss Suriel coffee that took about another 3 minutes. So, I doodled I drew characters from the series I drew Dorian playing with puppies and Chaol and Celeana sword fighting. More and more images of them started to fill my head so I spent the day with them, and the end of the day came much sooner than I had expected.

I went to the library before going home planning to just get the whole rest of the series and binge read them over the next two weeks. At work I had checked the library website and they had them all in stock, so I was very hopeful when I got there. I ran into the library so fast that I didn't notice the dark haired male running in behind me with almost as much fervor as me.

Rhys POV

Rhysand needed this, work lately has been terrible Night Industries was being attacked from Spring and Hybern Inc. and their lawyers were relentless. So, when Mor had lent him the series he had told her he didn't have the time and then he read the first one and it was like a great escape from his current life, but when he went looking for the rest of the series he couldn't find it anywhere. Mor was for sure going to kill him for loosing them but that was a problem for later for now he needed to get the next book.

He left work earlier than usual to go to the library and check it out and then he was going straight home and spending the whole night reading. He had even decided to put his phone on do not disturb to get some of the peace and quiet that he was in desperate need of. So, he drove a little faster than he should have to the library and parked quite crookedly next to an older beat up looking car.

He was about to race past a brunette that was racing in like him when he was struck dumb when he saw her face. He recognized her because he had seen her in a lot of Mors photos, there might even be a photo of them together on her desk at work. He knew that they were roommates and every time that he had seen or heard something of her he had wanted to ask Mor more about her, but Mor always said, "maybe one day but for now she is my best friend." And also, from a little of Instagram stalking which I'm not super proud of I knew that she was in a relationship, but she moved in with Mor because of an ugly ending to their relationship. I only heard about it because Mor tended to vent her emotions quite loudly with others in the office mostly with Azriel though.

Now she was here right in front of me reaching for the book that I had come here for and my instincts took over and arm sprang out towards crown of midnight the one copy of it that they had here. My face broke out into a grin when I felt it on the tips of my fingers.

Feyre POV

I arrived at the bookshelf just before the dark haired man and spotted the books I was looking for, crown of midnight all the way through to Kingdom of ash. I was reaching for it when a strong male hand reached out and snagged it off the shelf just before I could get it. I was turning my head to snap at the person that just stole the book that I desperately wanted when I looked up and I saw the most beautiful man that I had ever seen.

He had eyes that were so dark blue that they looked violet and I couldn't look away. I couldn't even remember what I was about to snap about. When we made eye contact his face lit up and his mouth curved up into a playful smirk. I caught him looking me up and down and he let his guard down so I snagged crown of midnight right out of his hands and the rest of the series of the shelf and sprinted to the check out. I heard the violet eyed male groan I frustration behind me, but I didn't feel the least bit guilty.

He came up behind me when I put the books on the check out counter and he whispered in my ear, "Nice play". My toes curled a little in my shoes when his warm breath tickled my neck.

The nice librarian signed the books out and before I left, I said, "better luck next time." And gave the violet eyed stranger a little wink.

"I'll see you around Feyre darling." I was out the door before I realized what he had said. He knew my name? I turned back to question him, but he was gone. I looked at the librarian to ask where he went, and she just shrugged.

I left and cursed soundly when I found my car between my hurried parking and the person who parked next to me, I couldn't open the door enough to climb in. I debated just smashing the door into the very nice Mercedes that had parked next to me so badly but instead I just climbed in through the passenger side and climbed over to the driver side.

On the drive home I kept on looking at the books and grinning, when I got home I got myself a nice glass of wine, I turned on the fire place channel so the house wouldn't be so quiet, and I curled up in a corner of the sofa and opened crown of midnight.

I was startled when Mor rushed me and crushed me into her arms, "You're reading it! You're reading it! You're reading it!" I started to shake with laughter in her embrace. "So, Chaol or Dorian?"

"Dorian for sure!" I said to her "but not for Celeana for me." She laughed at that.

I took a little break from reading to have dinner with her when her mysterious cousin called who she promised she would introduce me to one day. It sounded like they were making plans to go out for drinks which was perfect for me because I could just stay here and read. I was curled up on the couch when Mor came out of her bedroom in a gorgeous blood red dress and told me she was going to comfort her cousin who apparently was having a bad day.

I read until about 1 and then decided to go to sleep because I had to get to work early but I didn't have much left of the book so I figured I could probably finish at work the next day. Then I would return it to the library so that the guy from the library wouldn't have to wait too long.

Rhys POV

At the library I went and checked out another book and put my name on a waitlist for crown of midnight. Despite not being able to get the book that I wanted I was in a really good mood, I had met Feyre. I grinned on the way home and all the way through dinner then my mood started to turn sour when I found I had nothing to do. I tired to watch tv, but I couldn't get into it, I tried the book that I had picked up and couldn't get into it, so I called Mor.

We decided to meet at Rita's for a drink and I was hoping that if I got her a little bit tipsy, I could get her to spill some information about Feyre. I changed into a nice suit and picked Mor up at her place I would have gone in to meet her, but I think she expected that, and she was waiting outside when I pulled up. Smirking.

She climbed in and asked, "Guess what?"

"What"

"I think I'll allow you to meet Feyre, but I have one condition. When you inevitably fall in love and want spend every waking moment with her you have to remember that she was my friend first and that I get to spend time with her."

"And what if I've already met her?"

"WHAT are you talking about Rhysand what did you do?" Mor did not seem to be expecting that there was a slightly murderous look in her eyes. It was a little frightening. When Mor really cared about someone, she could be very protective of them and it seemed like Feyre was one of those people.

"I didn't do anything I just saw her at the library she stole the book I wanted that's all."

Mor looked at me with a suspicious look in her eyes.

"You know I am a grown man if I want to go and ask someone out, I can just go and ask them out" I looked over at Mor and I saw a little bit of hurt flicker in her eyes.

"I know you can, but Feyre is special, she is perfect for you and she just wasn't ready so yeah I made you wait but this last week she has been happier than I have seen her in a long time. So, before you could rush in and overwhelm her, I thought that I would give her some time."

"Fair enough."

After the evening was delightful, I did end up getting a lot of my Feyre questions answered, she works at an art gallery, she went to the university of Prythian for art and she had two sisters that she doesn't really get along with.

I dropped Mor off at around three in the morning and I went home and crashed. I dreamed of blue grey eyes and slept soundly.

Feyre POV

The next day I finished the book at work and I even started the next one before the workday finished. After work I stopped by the library to drop it off and I got and idea it was kind of risky but I couldn't stop thinking of the guy from the other day and I figured he would most likely get the book next so I wrote a note and stuck it into the book before retuning it.

Then I went home, and I read Heir of Fire, every once in a while, I would look at my phone worried that my note would fall into the wrong hands. I went to bed and I still hadn't heard anything and work the next day started to get busy so I couldn't read there anymore. In my spare time I doodled a pair of purple eyes and then felt a little stalkerish so I would destroy them.

It wasn't until 5 days later when I finally got a message.

Rhys POV

I got an email saying the book was ready but by the time I got home from work the library was long closed. The next day the same thing happened, and it wasn't til the next week that I could go and get the book. When I got it, the librarian gave me a long look. I went home had some dinner and then I cracked open the book. I wasn't expecting it when something fell out and hit me square in the face.

It was a small piece of paper folded up tightly.

Dear Violet eyed reader,

I hope you enjoy this book as much as I did, when you finish it if you want to talk about it you can give me a call at (123) 456 7890.

Feyre

I grinned; my mouth started to hurt from smiling so much. Apparently, I wouldn't need Mor to introduce us. That night I read til 4 in the morning and I did the same thing the next night. When I finished, I sent her a quick message it was 4 so I wasn't expecting a reply.

Rhys: Finished the book!

Feyre: Took you long enough

Rhys: It didn't take me that long

Feyre: Well I'm already on book 5 so you should really hurry up

Rhys: No spoilers please!

Rhys: But I need to know does she end up with Chaol?!

Feyre: My lips are sealed

Feyre: Before this goes on any longer whats your name?

Rhys: Rhysand Noctis but you Feyre Darling can call me Rhys

Feyre: Alright Rhys how bout this we can meet and talk about the books when we both finish

Rhys: Deal

Feyre: Well I guess I'll see you then

I went to the library and picked up the next two books it seemed like Feyre was finished and had dropped them off and I sped read them. I could tell my business partners were getting frustrated with my lack of focus, but I couldn't stop thinking about Feyre and the books.

When I finally finished Kingdom of ash, I called Feyre, "What are you doing right now?"

"Did you finish?"

"Yes, I'm finished. So, what are you doing right now?"

"I'm just finishing up work."

"Do you have any dinner plans?"

"No but I have a feeling I'm about to."

"Alright I'll pick you up and meet you at Rita's let's say 7?"

I could hear her laughing, "Ok Rhys I'll see you at 7."

I started to get ready to go right after she hung up. I picked one of my black suits and spent way to long trying to fix my hair. When I got to Rita's I was so nervous that my hands were shaking so I just stuffed them into my pockets and went inside. I was early so I got us a booth near the back and waited. I ordered a water and the cold from it was helping me relax.

When I looked up, I was stunned. Feyre was wearing a simple navy blue polka dot dress, her hair was swept up into a messy bun and I was mesmerized. She spotted me and smiled nervously. The first few minutes were tense but as soon as we started to talk about the books the conversation became easier and we talked for hours.

It felt like we had been talking for less than an hour when the waiter came up smiling and told us that the restaurant was closing. We walked out and she laughed when she saw my car. "I'm glad to see that you do know how to park?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You parked next to me when I saw you at the library, I had to climb in through the passenger door you were parked so close." I blushed at that a dark red which made me glad it was quite dark out.

"I'm sorry about that." I walked her to her car, and I took her hand and pulled her in close. Her other hand came up to my shoulder and then I leaned down and met her soft warm lips. I pulled her in flush against my body, when she pulled away, she smiled up at me.

"Call me?" she asked.

"Of course, Feyre darling." I opened the door for her and gave her one last kiss before she climbed in. I stood there for a few minutes thinking about her and about the fact that I was going to call her first thins tomorrow and again the next day and the next day.


End file.
